


Él nació para amarla, pero también renació por él...

by MCarreant



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant
Summary: Ese cuerpo era el más perfecto, el envase más hermoso que algún vez le hubiera sido dado. Forjado en los fuegos del torbellino temporal, en los espacios más profundos de los universos y los tiempos, en honor de aquellos que habían sacrificado sus vidas por él: Rose...Jack...También era el cuerpo que guardaba más secretos.Y, ahora, que la muerte nuevamente toca a su puerta, algo es distinto a sus visiones, a sus recuerdos...Y ese solo factor en la ecuación, desbloquea un enigma, un terrible peligro; junto a una antigua esperanza que cambiará sus destinos.





	Él nació para amarla, pero también renació por él...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Ésta es la primera historia que escribo. No tengo beta, así que todos los errores son míos. Si detectan alguna falta de ortografía, agradeceré mucho me la hagan saber.   
> Por otro lado, siempre me pregunté qué otros efectos podría haber tenido el vórtice temporal en el Doctor. Él mismo había expresado que, a un Señor del Tiempo lo convertiría en un dios vengativo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro el Doctor?  
> Trato en esta historia de dar un respuesta a dicha incógnita y un poco de amor y esperanza a nuestro querido Tenny.

Él nació para amarla. Ese era un hecho que se había fraguado durante el intenso ardor que las partículas temporales habían producido en su ser, en medio de la luz y el fuego, del rayo atronador que rugió en sus venas, y que arrebató su conciencia y raciocinio, para dejar sólo los deseos más profundos que albergaba.  
Sí, él había sido creado para ser amado por ella. Esos ojos que combinaban la luminosidad del sol con la dulzura del chocolate, esa boca apasionada, aquella cara, su cabello, cada una de las pecas que adornaban su piel; así como aquel elusivo lunar que había surgido entre las aletas de su espalda: todo aquello había sido concebido en ese instante de locura en que él posó su mirada en ella; al tiempo que reconocía que no saldría indemne ante la inclemente fuerza del vórtice que recorría su cuerpo.  
Sin embargo, aunque él había renacido para y por ella, una minúscula parte de él, aquella que él no se atrevía a cuestionar o a enfrentar, había sido creada para amar a alguien más. Esa diminuta parte había estado poblada de tristeza, de clarividencia y de pesar. Era la parte que se había estremecido ante el desesperado mirar de unos ojos azules, ante el beso de despedida que los labios suaves e impertinentes de aquel hombre habían dejado en él. Era la parte que lo había visto alejarse, con el humor valiente de aquellos que saben que su destino inmediato es la muerte.  
Sí, aquel cuerpo también había sido forjado para honrarlo a él, para calmar a aquel espíritu inquieto, para ser venerado por las caricias de unas manos expertas, demasiado experimentadas en dicha faena; para extraer hasta donde fuera posible, el ansia de vivir que parecía inundar a Jack, sí, Jack, ese glorioso hedonista, promiscuo y aventurero.  
Y en las garras del abismo temporal, durante un instante eterno; él, al igual que Rose Tyler, se transformó en un ser casi divino. Su esencia vagó por múltiples universos, caminó por innumerables mundos paralelos, por entre las posibilidades que anidan en el tiempo y en el espacio, e incluso, por aquellas que no tienen cabida más que en el espíritu.   
Su ser anidó en infinitas existencias, vio desde dentro y fuera multitud de hechos, encarnó como materia, como energía, como voluntad y deseo. Observó no cientos, sino miles de Tierras, descubriendo las sutiles diferencias entre cada una de ellas. Conoció espacios que nunca fueron hollados por su raza, mientras que en otros se levantaban sus coterráneos en infinidad de guerras civiles, algunas veces terminando en su destrucción, otras en un gran atraso que llevaba al desconocimiento de la tecnología del tiempo.   
Vio mundos que reemplazaban a aquellos que él conocía, vio vidas que usurpaban las de sus seres queridos. Otros rostros, otras palabras, ejercían un poder que en su especie estaba prohibido, sombras tenebrosas se adentraban gozosas en amplios vacíos, al tiempo que una especie de tentáculos depredaban lo que restaba del frío abismo.  
Naves de distintas formas, algunas cual la suya, otras a medio camino entre lo mecánico y lo orgánico, entre la máquina y el ser vivo; en ocasiones duramente se arrastraban en el infinito, mientras otras con un pensamiento volaban y aparecían donde la imaginación las había arrastrado en un suspiro.  
Miles, o quizás miles de millones de generaciones pasaron ante su vista, multitud de canciones y melodías tocaron sus oídos y sus otros sentidos; y perdió durante una eternidad conciencia de sí mismo, contemplando esa obra preciosa, delicada e intrincada; de la cual, en el pasado, sólo unas pocas notas, había percibido.  
Y entonces fue cuando observó aquel cuerpo. No podía evitar extasiarse en su forma, en sus movimientos, en su pose, en sus gestos. Una curiosa añoranza le llenaba al mirarlo, una gran tristeza, un desafío. ¿Qué tenían esos ojos a la vez jóvenes y ancianos para atraerle? ¿Por qué los sinsabores que se expresaban en ese rostro, llegaban a su núcleo, haciéndolo batir en duelo?  
Y entonces vio a Rose Tyler.  
Aquel hombre la había perdido.  
Dolor, ¿por qué el dolor lo inundaba tan hondo? Espirales doradas de fuego surcaban sus venas.  
Dolor. Rose Tyler besaba a ese hombre. O, ¿acaso otro hombre con el mismo rostro la besaba a ella?  
El viento frío rugía contra su piel, atravesando la tela café de su traje y al mismo tiempo traspasaba la ligera capa azul que lo recubría mientras gozaba del éxtasis en los brazos de su amada. Lágrimas crueles se agolpaban tras sus ojos y un nudo descendía por su garganta al tiempo que los labios suaves de Rose Tyler dibujaban en los suyos la promesa de un mañana…  
Jack.   
Jack estaba delante de él.  
Jack se encontraba a su lado.   
Jack estaba vivo.  
¿Qué era lo que había dicho ella?  
“Puedo dar la vida”.  
Jack no moría. Jack viajaba con él. Jack no enfermaba, no envejecía…  
Ahí sólo estaba Jack. Su buen ánimo y su dulzura se esfumaban. Amargura. Los ojos cargados de reproche. La eternidad pesaba. También la falta de un futuro. Los ojos azules enloquecían. Le recordaban los del Amo. ¿Acaso él nunca sería suficiente para ellos? ¿Por qué todos aquellos a quienes amaba le abandonaban? ¿Era él un buen hombre?  
Ahora no estaba Jack. Jack yacía muerto. Cerros de polvo que una vez fueran Dalecks cobijaban su cadáver.   
Nuevamente, Jack y Rose Tyler estaban juntos. Reían mientras bailaban en el puente de la Tardis. Sus ojos centellaban mientras se comían con la mirada y él los observaba oculto, sintiendo como, lentamente, se moría por dentro.  
Rose aparecía de repente a lo lejos en una calle oscura. Su figura era más delgada, más alargada…ya no vestía de rosa; pero una resplandeciente sonrisa estaba plasmada en ese rostro perfecto. Los corazones de ese hombre, ¿o serían sus corazones?, latían dibujando arabescos. Y un terrible dolor, un peso temible abandonaba ese cuerpo, fluyendo con el aire frío, dándole paso al ansia hambrienta de sus brazos, de sostener la figura amada entre ellos…  
En la penumbra de un bar se sentaba Jack. Había dolor en su rostro. Tomó otro trago de su bebida y, de repente, alguien le llamó la atención, dejando una pequeña nota a su alcance. Jack miró delante de sí: entre las sombras se encontraba aquel hombre nuevamente. Él vio un rictus amargo en las facciones casi perfectas, aunque Jack, quizás obnubilado en su propia pena, pareció no darse cuenta de ello. De repente, Jack sonrió, pequeñas y dulces arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos. Aquel hombre elevó su diestra en un descuidado saludo militar que Jack respondió con presteza. Tan sólo unos segundos se encontraron sus miradas, un triste entendimiento entre ambos seres…y luego, sólo quedaron los rasgos en una nota:  
“Su nombre es Alonso”.  
Aquel hombre estaba entregando a Jack a un nuevo amante. ¿Por qué haría alguien eso? Con gran curiosidad dirigió su mirada al camino de ese hombre. Observó cómo sus pasos le dirigían hacia la Tierra, más precisamente a Londres, a un conjunto de edificios que en un principio no pudo reconocer y que luego le recordaron a alguien. La nieve suavemente caía al suelo y el aire frío le hizo estremecerse. Aquel hombre se escondía en la penumbra y con ojos ansiosos examinaba su derredor, cual si estuviera aguardando por algo o por alguien.  
El eco de pasos rompió el silencio que resguardaba a ese extraño, el rumor de una charla llenó la calle y una mujer con cabello teñido de rubio se adelantó a la joven que la estaba acompañando.   
Nuevamente enfocó su mirar en ese hombre. Un rictus de dolor adornaba su rostro, una insufrible tristeza oscurecía su mirada. Él no podía entender que alguien en tal estado se arrastrara tan miserablemente para contentarse con acechar a una joven. De repente, un sordo gemido ascendió a la boca de aquel hombre y la joven se viró y durante un instante, el bello rostro de Rose Tyler resplandeció en la oscuridad…  
Una criatura con una esfera, probablemente un Ood, parecía estar cantando. Aquello era una despedida, una verdadera tragedia: aquel hombre estaba muriendo. A duras penas se arrastró hasta una cabina azul de policía dentro de la cual cabía un mundo. Con gran esfuerzo colocó la nave en órbita alrededor del planeta.   
Algo raro sucedía. De repente él era aquel hombre y un terrible dolor llenaba su esencia, al tiempo que el fuego de la regeneración recorría cada una de sus células…  
-¡No me quiero ir!- suspiró con pesar. La llama de una nueva vida gritaba cada vez con más fuerza, y de repente explotó, arrasándolo todo…  
Nuevamente vio a Rose Tyler. Ella estaba a su lado observando un mundo rocoso, adornado por un cielo rojizo.  
-¿Qué tanto te quedarás conmigo? – le preguntó, volviendo su rostro a ella, tratando de memorizar el color miel de sus ojos.  
-¡Por siempre!- escuchó.   
Sus corazones perdieron un momento su ritmo, una llama temible invadió de vuelta cada rincón de su cuerpo. La luz se apoderó de él y dos voces compitieron en su mente:  
“¡No me quiero ir!” “¡Por siempre!”

**Author's Note:**

> Con esto concluye la introducción de nuestra historia y, puesto que ésta es una historia en proceso, se agradecen las sugerencias, la retroalimentación, así como sus amables comentarios.  
> Trataré de mantener a los personajes en carácter, pero puede que en ocasiones no lo logre.   
> Por mi carga de trabajo, subiré los capítulos cada tres semanas, aunque no descarto algún retraso ocasional.   
> Besos.   
> M.


End file.
